Present approaches to algae-derived biofuel suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting processing time, cost, energy and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive algae-derived fuel/water emulsion apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.